1. Field
The invention is in the field of rear warning lights for trailers of the type connected for synchronized operation with the lights of a towing motor vehicle, and more specifically rear warning lights which are mounted to a vehicle carried on the trailer.
2. State of the Art
Warning lights such as brake signals, turn signals, parking or running lights, and back-up lights are used on motor vehicles and trailers to warn the drivers of trailing motor vehicles of the intentions of the driver of the motor vehicle. Such warning lights, while effective on most motor vehicles, leave something to be desired on trailers. For example, most trailer warning lights are of a fairly small size and positioned relatively close to the ground such that visibility thereof is limited. Larger warning lights positioned at a higher level would significantly increase the visibility of such warning lights such as in low visibility fog conditions and when rounding a hill wherein low mounted lights might be blocked by the surface of the road. Additionally, such prior art warning lights are typically rather plain and unattractive looking, with the light passing portion typically being of round construction, rather than modern looking and streamlined in construction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,628 issued to Solis, Jr. is disclosed a safety brake light for high profile vehicles such as the trailers of tractor trailer rigs. The brake light comprises a housing of an elongate, triangular configuration which houses a plurality of light bulbs which shine through a translucent rear cover, being activated by the tractor""s brake system. Two pairs of brake lights are mounted to the sides of the trailer adjacent the rear thereof, one brake light of each pair on each side, one pair being at a vertical position at the eye level of the drivers of passenger vehicles and the other pair at the eye level of the drivers of trucks and buses, for improved visibility thereof. The brake lights are meant to be permanently mounted to the trailer rather than being easily removable by hand.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,228 issued to Livingston is disclosed a trailered vehicle, such as a boat, which includes an integral rear light which is powered in concert with the lights of the towing motor vehicle by means of a concealed electric cable which extends the length of the trailered vehicle from the rear light terminating at a connector which connects to the electrical system of the motor vehicle. Alternatively, the electrical cable and plug can be eliminated, wherein the rear light includes a radio control receiver powered by the trailered vehicle, and the motor vehicle include a radio control transmitter connected to the electrical system of the towing motor vehicle which transmits a signal to the receiver to control the rear light. The rear light is designed and built into the trailered vehicle rather than being easily added at a later time and therefore not designed to be easily removable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,646 issued to Mucciacciaro is disclosed a brake warning light which is removable, but designed for use inside a motor vehicle rather than mounted on the trailer. The warning light comprises a rectangular housing having a broad planar wall or face through which is cut a stenciled warning with a colored transparent plate within the housing immediately adjacent the wall or face. The housing mounts to the inside of the rear window of the motor vehicle, such as an automobile, by means of a plurality of suction cups. A brake light and a strobe light are contained within the housing which are electrically connected to the brake system of the motor vehicle. The brake light illuminates upon application of the motor vehicle brakes in a conventional fashion with the strobe light being activated a predetermined time after brake actuation for a preset period of time then deactivates.
There is a need for an improved rear warning light system for trailered vehicles which can be attached to existing vehicles without any or significant modification of the vehicle, versions of which are quickly and easily removable.
The invention is a rear warning light system for attachment to a vehicle or other such structure carried on a trailer towed by a motor vehicle. The warning light system can be connected to the electrical system of the motor vehicle to work in unison with one or more light functions thereof to warn the drivers of motor vehicles approaching the rear of the trailered structure of the intentions of the driver ahead.
The warning light system comprises a pod mountable on a rear portion of the trailered structure having a casing with a shell having a light-passing rear portion, means for producing light within the casing typically including a plurality of light bulbs in sockets mounted therein so as to shine through the light passing rear portion, and means for mounting the casing to the rear portion of the trailered structure.
The light producing means can operate independently of the electrical system of the motor vehicle, such as by being battery powered, but typically works in unison with one or more light functions of the motor vehicle such as by being connected thereto by means of an electrical cord having an electrical plug to which are connected a plurality of individual insulated electrical wires covered by a common outer jacket or sleeve, which plug is removably connectable directly to the electrical system of the motor vehicle or indirectly thereto such as through the electrical system of the trailer. The light producing means can include brake light means which work in unison with the brake lights of the motor vehicle, turn signal means which operate in unison with the turn signals of the motor vehicle, and specialty light means which operate in unison with at least one light function of the motor vehicle such as running light means which operate in unison with the running lights of the vehicle and back-up light means which operate in unison with the back-up lights of the motor vehicle.
The pod permanently connects, or removably connects to the rear portion of the trailered structure such as for temporary use during trailering of a boat or other such vehicle. The casing mounting means typically removably connects the casing to the rear portion of the trailered structure by utilizing at least one pair of patches of mating hook and loop fastener material, one of the patches of the pair which adhesively attaches to the rear portion of the trailered structure and the other of the patches of the pair which adhesively attaches to the casing.
The pod can also be mounted to the trailered structure, such as to the transom of a boat, by means of the casing having a plurality of holes which longitudinally extend through at least a portion thereof, and a plurality of bolt means which extend therethrough into the rear of the trailered structure.
The casing is typically watertight while allowing access thereinto, such as by including an access door which connects to the shell with a sealing means therebetween. The access door is typically hingedly connected to the shell, with the sealing means comprising a gasket which fits between the access door and the shell.
The warning light system can further comprise a hood which is connectable to the casing, and a hood mounting means for mounting the hood to the rear portion of the trailered structure forward of the casing. The hood typically comprises a top wall and a plurality of side walls downwardly dependent therefrom, the side walls typically being vertically tapered such that the hood is of a generally hollowed, streamlined wedge shape. The hood is typically movable relative to the casing such as by being hingedly connected to the shell though it can be integral therewith. The break away pieces of the tapered side walls of the hood are of a tapered configuration.
The hood mounting means typically removably connects the hood to the rear portion of the trailered structure rather than permanently mounting thereto, such as by utilizing at least one pair of patches of mating hook and loop fastener material, one of the patches of the pair which adhesively attaches to the rear portion of the trailered structure and the other of the patches of the pair which adhesively attaches to the hood.
The warning light system can be of adjustable height so as to custom fit the rear portion of the particular trailered structure such as by means of utilizing mounting means which is of adjustable height and a hood having side walls which include at least one lower break-away edge piece wherein the mounting means can be adjusted to the desired height and the break-away edge pieces can be removed as needed to conform thereto. The adjustable height mounting means typically comprises a plurality of L-shaped brackets each of which include a vertically oriented slot and which are attachable to the casing using a hardware means.
The warning light system can include an auxiliary power cord electrically connected to the light producing means, which power cord comprises a pair of individual insulated electrical wires covered by a sleeve, and an electrical socket at a free end thereof for connection to a mating electrical plug for supplying six or twelve volt D.C. electrical current to an electrical device such as a battery charger or air pump, the power cord and socket being stowable within the hood during periods of non-use.
The warning light system can further comprise a standard type boat cover or one specially adapted for use therewith, such as comprising a flexible, water repellant or waterproof sheet of such configuration as to cover part or all of the upper portion of a trailered structure, and a plurality of fastener means, such as female snap fastener halves, affixed thereto about an outer periphery thereof which are mateable with fastener means, such as male snap fastener halves, affixed to an outer periphery of the trailered structure to removably retain the sheet thereto.
The pod can be permanently, or removably connected to the rear portion of the sheet such as in a pocket formed in the sheet, the electrical cord thereof which can extend from the pod separate from the boat cover, or which electrical cord can extend along and be attached to the sheet extending outwardly from the front portion of the sheet such that the plug is attachable to the electrical system of the motor vehicle.
The electrical cord can be divided into first, middle, and second end portions containing the respective individual insulated electrical wires, the individual wires of the first end portion being connected to the light producing means and to respective fastener means of the boat cover at a rear portion thereof, the individual wires of the second end portion being connected to the electrical plug and to respective fastener means of the boat cover at a front portion thereof, and the individual wires of the middle portion being connected to corresponding fastener means at the front and rear of the trailered structure so as to span the length of the trailered structure. When the boat cover is assembled to the boat, electrical connection is made between the electrical plug and the light producing means of the pod, through the respective individual wires of the cord and the fastener means, to operate the light producing means in unison with one or more light functions of the motor vehicle.